The Story of Us
by Inu-Tenshi
Summary: AU fanfiction. A sweet story of how two highschool students fell in love and how it all began... Love at first sight? Not really... but they soon discovered that it didn't need to be love at first sight. It worked out in the end anyway. SesshoumaruKagome
1. The Love Letter

**The Story of Us**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

Chapter One: The Love Letter

* * *

(A/N: This is an AU -alternate universe- fanfiction. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and everyone else are all humans. With their original features. You know, silver hair, golden eyes... Characters are...well, OOC -out of character-...) 

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V. -point of view-**

"Don't flatter yourself," a feminine voice said.

I halted my walking and stayed hidden behind a wall. You would say I was eavesdropping. Think what you will.

"Keh, then where were you going with that?"

I know that voice. Inuyasha.

"This is my business, not yours," the voice was louder this time, and I identified it as the voice of Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. The only girl I ever had any sort of interest in.

What was she doing here with Inuyasha?

"Must be a love letter," Inuyasha snorted.

After a short pause,

"Right on target, eh? You look like a tomato," he pointed out. "So who's it for?"

I found myself curious of her answer, and at the same time, a hint of jealousy towards whoever she was giving it to.

"None of your business!" I heard her footsteps, indicating that she was starting to walk, then a swift sound of fabric.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha had grabbed hold of her arm.

It was then that I decided to show myself and interfere. I stepped out.

"Inuyasha, picking on freshmen, I see."

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"It does not concern you."

I looked over to Kagome. She really did look like a tomato.

"You may go," I dismissed her.

"Hey you're not my boss, you know," she huffed before walking off.

The girl captures my interest more and more, I found.

I, too, began to walk away. Until,

"You like her, don't you?" It sounded more of a statement to my ears.

Leave it to Inuyasha to know his brother well.

I paused before continuing on as if nothing happened.

The question, though left unanswered, was understood.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Leave it to Inuyasha to ruin my perfect plan. I didn't eat lunch just to do this, too!

I had waited until everyone left for lunch before proceeding my plan of slipping my letter inside of Sesshoumaru's locker.

Why? I was too shy. What letter? You guessed it, a love letter. I'm confessing, well, going to.

Then Inuyasha had to come along. Joy.

"So...something for me you got there? I was thinking how long it would take you," he smirked.

Ugh. This guy is so full of himself. Disgusting.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Keh, then where were you going with that?"

"This is my business, not yours."

"Must be a love letter."

I blushed. Hit the mark. Luckily, he didn't know who it was for. He'd probably laugh in my face.

"Right on target, eh? You look like a tomato. So who's it for?"

"None of your business!"

I wanted to walk away. It was bad enough that I didn't get to do what I wanted to. I didn't want him to find out anything.

Curse my luck, he's not letting me go that easily, I can tell. Determined one, huh?

"Let me go!"

"Inuyasha, picking on freshmen, I see."

I almost jumped 5 feet in the air hearing his voice. Yup. Sesshoumaru. My crush.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"It does not concern you."

What they were discussing did not concern me, however, when he looked at me...

"You may go."

I don't know how I did it, but I blurted out exactly what came to mind the very minute he said those words.

"Hey, you're not my boss, you know."

My face flushed and I could feel the heat in my body rising. I just had to go and say that. Good going.

Before they could see anything, however, I walked away as fast as possible.

Damn Inuyasha. Guess I'll have to try for another time.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I was surprised that a single letter fell out of my locker when it was opened.

I _never_ received any letters, love or otherwise.

The cause was not my looks, nor my intelligence.

People were afraid of me for some crazy reason they made up at the back of their minds.

So why now? Who would give me this?

Carefully, I opened the letter.

_Meet me by the Cherry Blossom trees at one o'clock._

There was no signature. Anonymous.

Hn. Although I was surprised of this brave girl, assuming it _was_ a girl, I would not just go and confess my love, if it was what she was expecting.

No. She would be receiving something else shockingly unexpected. For her, I mean.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I was too slow huh?

I should have known someone like him shouldn't be kept waiting for that long. He has too many fangirls.

I was watching him when he opened his locker and a letter fell out.

That was when I felt depressed. I mean, who _doesn't_ like Sesshoumaru?

He's just so...noticeable. Even if you didn't want to notice him.

He was like a tree, the _only_ tree, in the middle of an open meadow filled with grass. You would be able to see it before you looked at anything else.

That's how Sesshoumaru is. You notice him right away.

But for me...it wasn't like that. For me, I didn't even know his existence until just recently.

Last month. Last October.

I don't know how or when it happened, it just...did.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

Now...how to reject her...?

Tear the letter up before her very eyes? Too cruel.

Never arriving at the meeting place? Too rude. She _is_ a _girl_ afterall. I hope.

Ideas, ideas...

Straight out reject her and tell her exactly how you feel. Yes, that would do.

Now...all that's left is to wait for time to tick by and walk to the dreaded meeting place.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.


	2. Dawning Realizations

**The Story of Us**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Chapter Two: Dawning Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

It was close to one o'clock and I was walking to the meeting place.

Upon arriving, I noticed a figure leaning on a tree faced the opposite way and figured that it was the person I was going to meet.

"Excuse me, miss."

She half turned and I was completely shocked and utterly confused, yet I was excited at the same time. Was it possible to feel all these emotions at once?

Kagome Higurashi. Did she give me the letter?

Just as I parted my lips to say something, another voice interrupted out of the blue.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...I see you have arrived..." she said in what she thought to be a seductive tone.

"I apologize, I had no idea you were meeting here. I was just admiring the view."

Then before I knew it, she walked away.

At that moment, I knew. I realized, I had fallen...for Kagome Higurashi.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Ah, yes. I had forgotten she was present as well.

Turning, I looked her over and almost choked on my air supply. She really needed to purchase appropriate attire.

"Not interested," were my only words before I shoved her letter into her hands and left her with her jaw hanging disbelievingly.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I couldn't give it to him.

I came here to sort out my thoughts, and, at the same time, to enjoy the beautiful scenery.

Suddenly,

"Excuse me, miss."

I almost had the pleasure of experiencing a heart attack. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Sesshoumaru Taishou.

I opened my mouth to speak when someone interrupted and I snapped my mouth shut.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I see you have arrived."

A fairly beautiful girl walked up to him, but I'd rather not comment on her tastes in clothing, as it would come out an insult no matter how I phrase it.

Blinking myself out of my thoughts, I lied.

"I apologize, I had no idea you were meeting here. I was just admiring the view."

Then I walked off before I did or said anything stupid.

Was that his girlfriend?

Damn. I was so close, too.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

I admit. I was -and still am- completely clueless as to when or how it happened, but I had my eye on her since she had first transferred to the school.

She was at the top of her class and held herself with such grace and elegance unlike others.

What intrigued me about her most was her personality.

She was not only kind and caring, but determined, brave, and quick-witted when there was a need for it.

She always kept her studies first and never paid heed to any guys. Including me.

Freshmen would stare at me as if I were a god. Sophomores would offer me gifts. Juniors would confess their so called 'love' for me. Seniors would try to impress me.

But none of that was important.

I didn't want nor cared for any of that.

Then what exactly _did_ I want, you ask? Nothing? I admit, that was what my answer would be long ago.

Now, all I want is to learn, to _know_ more about _her_. About Kagome.

How sad I've become. After all these years, no distractions, nothing to stray me from my studies, yet a freshman gets the better of me.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_At the beginning of the school year -when I say beginning, I _mean _beginning- some girl I didn't recognize _(I was new)_ came up to me and handed me a letter._

_All I did was blink and stare at her as if she was crazy._

_She was blushing, too._

_"Umm...I'm sorry, but could you...maybe help me give this to someone?"_

_I sighed in relief. Thank god it wasn't for me._

_"May I ask who I should give this to?"_

_She blushed again and pointed in the direction of a guy called Sesshoumaru _(I didn't know him yet).

_I nodded before walking off with the girl twirling her hair, anxiously watching from a distance._

_I don't understand these girls. Why can't they give it to their crush themselves?_

Back then, I admit, I was probably being taken advantage of since I was new. I didn't even know who the guy _was_ for crying out loud!

Maybe that was the reason she asked me. Because everyone else was afraid of what he might do.

Well, no one told me _that_ little tidbit.

As I was saying...

_I walked up to him and waited until he had finished conversing with his 'friend', then I tapped him gently on the shoulder._

_When he turned, my jaw did not drop as all the others' had._

_I simply handed the letter to him, pointed at his secret admirer, and walked off._

_Then I let them deal with the rest._

Yup. That was it. Hard to believe, huh?

Well, believe it.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

Funny. The first time we really met was the day when she helped some girl hand a letter to me. A love letter, of course.

Not that I would accept it.

Any girl who doesn't have enough guts to come to me herself and give me the damn letter is -to put it simply- not good enough.

The only thing I could not understand was how a mere freshman was able to tap me, look me straight in the eye as if it was nothing, then walk off.

I don't mean to sound...conceited, but that was a first for me.

By now, I was already used to the eye popping, the drooling, and the jaw dropping.

After that, I started to notice her more. Without even realizing it myself, I was always watching her.

Apparently, Inuyasha had noticed before I did.

I had seen how she had not noticed that the whole male population of the school (well, almost) was -and still is- drooling over her.

Those who went up to her were rejected one by one.

Even the second most popular guy was rejected by her. How amusing.

Of course, I'm not saying she wouldn't reject me either.

But I'm not taking that chance. Yet.

A senior approaching a freshman? Very rare and unusual.

All I can do now is wait and see. Find out if she feels the same way.

Then...I make my move.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

-sama: a respectful term for someone higher than yourself.

**A/N:** I really loved your reviews! You readers are really the best. You make my day! Thanks! I reply to them when I can or when there's a need to.

Anyway, when this whole story is finished and when I look back to see who the most loyal reviewer is, that person can ask me to write a one-shot involving this pairing and you get to choose the length as well as the plot and genre. And rating, of course.

OR you can ask me to dedicate a chapter to you. But you don't _have_ to ask for anything. Your choice. Thanks again!


	3. Beginnings

**The Story of Us**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Chapter Three: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I can't believe myself!

I can't even comprehend how I can have a crush on the most unlikely person who could love me in return.

It didn't start that way...

I had only started to notice him a month ago.

I never saw much of him, or maybe I just didn't notice him because of my studies.

But one sunny afternoon, my friends dragged me outside to have lunch and I happened to catch a glimpse of him.

He was...gorgeous. Although it was the second time, this was the first time I _really_ looked.

He had such grace and elegance, I wish I was like that.

And to top that off, he was the top student in the entire school!

It was after that tiny glimpse that I started to notice him and watch him from time to time, more and more.

But I would not lower myself as those girls, making 'goo-goo' eyes at him, though the thought was tempting.

Once I caught his gaze and nearly blushed. Nearly.

Such beautiful eyes he had; golden in color. His hair was just as unique; a platinum silver.

Could it be natural? Unlikely.

It was already the last day of October. Just eight more months of school left. -Sigh-

I better get myself together and tell him my feelings soon before he leaves this school for college.

He _was_ a senior afterall.

But...was that his girlfriend I saw the other day? If she was, I should just give up and hide in my shell again.

This was the umpteenth time I was discouraged. It seems that loving someone like Sesshoumaru is a really hard thing to do...

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

Kagome interests me more and more. I remembered a few unforgettable moments we shared, though I doubted she remembered...

To me, they were important, but to her, they were just small things, soon to be forgotten...

_Just as Sesshoumaru reached the steps leading to the upper level, a stack of books dropped._

_He raised his head. 'What a clumsy person.'_

_He walked up, intending to ignore her, but decided against it._

_Slowly, he bent down and gathered a good amount of books and returned it to her._

_'Thank you,' Kagome said and gave him a grateful smile before continuing down the stairs._

That was a week into September. Although it was a small thing, he really wanted to see her smile at him again.

Then in October...something changed. By the end of the month, I suspected something was wrong with Kagome.

Why did I suspect something you ask? I'll tell you.

_I walked along the cherry blossom filled road. At lunchtime, instead of joining the others, I enjoyed taking small walks. Strolls, if you will._

_I took pleasure in the fresh and clean atmosphere around me and the untainted air._

_The sound of nature, the smell, the scenery, it was all a part of me._

_I would feel my troubles slowly being swept away as the wind gently tugged at my hair._

_Then I noticed a figure leaning against a tree, concealed by the shadows of the tree's leaves._

_I glared at the person with pure contempt. No one knew about this place, no one except me._

_Not thinking clearly, I casually strolled over and confronted the person._

_It was Kagome. She was leaning against the tree, head raised as if she was looking at the sky._

_Her eyes were closed and she had a serene smile on her face, as if the best thing had happened to her._

_I could feel my eyes narrow. Why was she so happy, so carefree?_

_Suddenly, the weight of my troubles returned, like a heavy burden strapped onto my shoulders._

_Slowly, her eyes opened and she blinked once as if just noticing that she wasn't the only one._

_Her eyes stared at my shoes, then traveled up slowly until she locked her eyes with mine._

_As she did, an unusual tint of pink covered her cheeks. What would cause this unusual behavior?_

_"Hi, Sesshoumaru!" she chirped, but I could sense her discomfort._

_I nodded my head once to acknowledge her, then took my place beside her._

_She smiled again, then closed her eyes, feeling the gentle wind against her whole being._

_"Do you enjoy nature?" I asked before I could stop myself._

_Eyes still closed, she nodded. _

_"Why?" was my second question._

_Her eyes opened as the wind stilled._

_"Because it makes me feel whole, pure, as if nothing in the world could bring me down. When I see and feel nature, I feel peace. Other than that, no reason, I just needed to lift the burden off my shoulders if even for a little while, and be free from any pressure."_

_Her words soaked into my brain._

_I simply stared. A well phrased explanation._

_Then I followed her position and let my eyes close. Maybe I will share this place with her. _

_Afterall, she was the only one who could truly understand the beauty of nature. _

_I had no idea what time it was when I woke up. I realized I had fallen unsleep. Must have been because I didn't get enough sleep last night._

_I looked around and saw Kagome sitting there, just watching me._

_"Why didn't you wake me?" I had attempted to sound angry, but failed._

_"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to watch you," she replied innocently. A little too innocently for my tastes._

_"Alright, what do you want? Money? An autograph?" I joked. Strange, it seemed like it had been years since the last time my sense of humor was brought out._

_"Nope. I want something of more value. Something priceless," there was a glint in her eyes._

_Although we were still fooling around, what she wanted shocked me._

_"I want a kiss. Afterall, a lovely maiden cut two classes just to watch you sleep. There's a price for that, you know. Alright, pay up," she giggled._

_Her giggles ceased to become a surprised squeak and I wondered what had surprised her._

_That was when I noticed that I was leaning in to kiss her._

_She stood abruptly and just managed to avoid the kiss. _

_"We still have one more class. We better get back. Catch me if you can!"_

_Then she turned and ran like a child, laughing freely. _

_Unable to resist the urge, I merely grinned and ran after her._

_Before parting to our last class of the day, She turned and said to me, "I had a great time this afternoon. I hope we can do this more often. Thank you."_

_She walked away quickly, not even waiting for my reply, but not before I caught a glimpse of her again._

_She was blushing. Why?_

_Shrugging it off, I prepared myself for the last period._

After that last encounter, Kagome seemed to be avoiding me.

Had I perhaps, offended her in some way? Unlikely.

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

Sesshoumaru swore he would solve the mystery that was Kagome. But what he didn't know was that Kagome had developed a tiny crush on him.

Geez, he's really dense.

When someone avoids you and blushes everytime they see you, of _course_ it's not because they were offended by something you did or said.

Ever consider the possibility that Kagome was merely shy to face you?

Get a clue. -Sigh-

Well actually, there's me to blame for writing Sesshoumaru the way he is, but oh well.

When the last days of school come, both would soon realize their true feelings for each other.

And although there will be envious people, there will also be those who will congratulate the couple and wish for their happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.

This story won't be very long. It may be completed after a few more chapters. Enjoy while you can! And don't forget about my contest. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. And remember, I only respond to your reviews when I feel the need to or when I feel so flattered, I decide to thank you personally. Well, ciao!


	4. Ah, Old Times

**The Story of Us**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Chapter Four: Ah, Old Times

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.**

Back then, Kagome and I already knew each other very well. Must have to do with all the staring.

_The most extraordinary thing happened to me today._

_Kagome slapped me. Yeah, you heard me, she slapped me._

_And the funny thing is, I'm still grinning like an idiot. _

_Don't ask why, I can't answer that either._

_This morning, a freshman came up to me. _

_She was dressed like Kagome, talking like Kagome, even _acting _like Kagome._

_And to top that off, she was even wearing a wig. A wig!_

_But I knew she wasn't Kagome. Kagome was real. This girl looked fake._

_"Hi, Sesshoumaru!" she chirped._

_First mistake. Kagome never greets me in the morning. She simply smiles at me._

_"Hi..." I trailed off, waiting for her to give me her name._

_"Kagome. You should know my name by now!" What a liar._

_"Sorry, I don't know you," I began to walk away. Apparently, the girl was stubborn._

_"Really? I thought I had just spoken to you yesterday!" she lied._

_"I have never seen nor spoken to you in my life. You are not Kagome. Get out of my sight."_

_When she wouldn't leave, I could feel my eyes narrowing. Who does she think she is? Obviously, Kagome. But she isn't._

_Damn impersonator._

_"But Sesshoumaru! I love you!" she whined._

_Second mistake. Kagome doesn't whine._

_Heads starting turning in the hallway to listen to our conversation._

_I could hear people whispering._

_"Hey, isn't that Kagome? Why's she with _him?"

_"Did she just say she loves Sesshoumaru?"_

_"She's still hot." "Damn straight!"_

_"Whoa. Am I hallucinating, or did she fill her breasts over the weekend?"_

_Right. I found the third mistake._

_Kagome does not have those damned _overly large breasts!

_This is so frustrating. She's fooling everyone else, but she can't fool me. _

_Then someone yelled out of nowhere, "SHE'S NOT KAGOME DAMN DIMWITS! LOOK AT THAT BITCH AGAIN!"_

_After hearing that, some turned to see who yelled, others obeyed and observed._

_Indeed, that was not Kagome. Afterall, if she was Kagome, the janitor would be here by now to mop up the drool._

_Right now, the floor was still shiny and clean. Sort of._

_Suddenly, the girl jumped on me. Or hugged me. And started...wait...NUZZLING ME?_

_I flung her off of me as quickly as my arms would allow._

_As soon as she got up, I slapped her. Hard. So hard that she landed on the floor all over again._

_She stared at me, then started to pull the cursed puppy eyes trick on me._

_At that moment, the _real _Kagome entered the school building. _

_Not long after, the janitor was running around, trying to get the floors cleaned and waxed._

_She looked at the girl, then back at me._

_"Did you slap her Sesshoumaru?" she asked._

_"She was impersonating you," what a lame excuse._

_"I see."_

_She walked up to me, and that's when she slapped me._

_But she wasn't angry at all. Not at all._

_To get her angry was like picking up an elephant and carrying it on your back for 12 hours._

_She was just that kind of person._

_She walked to where the girl was still sitting. The girl didn't seem to want to get up though._

_"Hello. What's your name?" she sounded as if she was talking to a 5 year old._

_"Arya," well, I wasn't expecting that. I presumed she would lash out at Kagome._

_"Well Arya, I slapped Sesshoumaru, so you should be feeling better now."_

_Arya nodded vigorously and grinned. _

_"How old are you?"_

_I was surprised. Wasn't she around the age of 14 since she's a freshman?_

_"10," I was shocked. I had practically abused a child. Oh, boy._

_"And what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as if she knew that all along._

_"My mama sent me here. She said she wanted me to graduate college at the age of 18 or something."_

_"And why are you dressed like me?" _

_"I like you."_

_"Good enough for me...well then, you should take out the tissue before they fall out. That would be embarrassing, wouldn't it?" she winked._

_Arya flushed and started to take out a whole bunch of tissue._

_"Alrighty. Let's get you to class now, shall we?"_

_They held hands and walked away._

_The hallway was silent._

_After that 'incident', Kagome and Arya were always together. They were like sisters._

_I would never be able to understand Kagome. She is still a mystery to me._

**

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V. **

Once, I felt so depressed, I didn't even attend my classes for the afternoon. All because of a stupid misunderstanding.

_"Sesshoumaru-sama, please accept this," a cute freshman girl held out a letter._

_Sesshoumaru took it, but he didn't take it seriously. _

_Everytime someone gave him a letter, he felt nothing. Not even caring that so many girls loved him._

_Then he started to walk away._

_"You aren't going to read it, are you?"_

_He paused and said nothing._

_"Every letter you receive is like a waste of time and paper to you, isn't it?"_

_Still, he said nothing. _

_"Why? Why can't you just take into consideration what others feel for you?" _

_By now, the girl was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Then, as if she had just realized it, the girl asked, "You already love someone right? That's why you would never read any letters."_

_Sesshoumaru didn't deny it._

_The girl only cried harder when he walked away, not even glancing back._

_I was there. I saw everything, heard everything._

_Sesshoumaru was in love with someone already._

_I felt as if my heart would break. As if he had shattered it._

_That afternoon, I sat below a cherry blossom tree, crying silently, as if to give comfort to myself._

_But sitting here only made me feel worse. It made me remember all the memories we shared here. _

_Happy memories. We smiled, we laughed._

_But now...now...all of that was in the past. Sesshoumaru loved someone else._

_Just thinking about it again, more silent tears poured out of my eyes._

_No one was here to see me cry anyway. Why bother trying to hide it?_

_I hugged my knees closer to my chest and rested my chin on top._

_How stupid I was...to think that sometimes I even thought that I may have a chance, no matter how slim._

_To think that I thought he liked me if only a little..._

_To think that he would have even _given_ me a chance... _

_How ignorant I was. What a fool I had been. How could I not see that someone had changed him?_

_He smiled more, laughed more, joked more._

_He was different. He had changed. He had gotten softer._

_Why didn't I see it all before? Why did I even think for a _second_ that he would have any interest in someone like me?_

_I wasn't worthy. Even those cute girls who went up to him were rejected._

_How could I even compare myself to them?_

_If they were nothing to him, what made me think I was any different?_

_Why did he have to be so nice? Why did he have to make me think that he liked me?_

_I wasn't crying anymore. I guess my tear supply had been squeezed dry._

_I dried my eyes, then opened them. Someone was in front of me. Who would be here? Were classes over already?_

_As soon as I lifted my head up, I regretted it._

_It was Sesshoumaru. Looking at him, the tears came back, full blast._

_He knelt down slowly and gently lifted my chin._

_"Why are you crying here?" Strange. I thought I saw pain and concern in his eyes just a second ago._

_I didn't reply. _

_Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru hugged me. And I didn't push him away._

_I don't care if he likes someone already. Right now, I just want to be in his embrace._

_After awhile, my crying died down. _

_"Now tell me Kagome, why were you crying? Is it because of someone? I swear I'll kill them."_

_I almost laughed out loud. I don't think he would want to know who made me cry._

_It'll make him feel bad. Besides, it can't be a good thing if you try and kill _yourself_, can it?_

_So I merely shook my head and just leaned against him. This feels really good._

_I feel as if I can stay like this forever..._

_But that's impossible. It's just a stupid fairy tale that will never come true for me._

_It's all in my head. Not wanting this moment to be broken just yet, I hugged him tighter._

_And after all that, I went home and immediately dropped on my bed. I had cried so much that my eyes were drooping._

_But I knew...when I woke up in the morning, no matter how beautiful the day was, I would only cry once more._

_Cry because I knew I would never be able to win Sesshoumaru's heart._

_Cry because I hated myself for being so weak._

_Cry because I could feel myself wanting to hate the girl Sesshoumaru liked, but finding I couldn't._

_Cry for what is lost and for what could never be._

_There were so many reasons. I would continue to cry, no matter how much I wanted to stop._

_I would cry for the dreams I had, ones that would never come true. _

_I knew all this, but still, I couldn't bring myself to stop loving him. I had no control over my feelings._

_I cried for a whole week straight at home. Afterall, you could say that Sesshoumaru was my _first_, and will be my only, love._

_Love. How I hate that word. The word that brought so much pain to me, while it brought others joy and happiness. _

_Since when had I become so spiteful, so full of contempt?_

_Now I hate myself even more. Why was I even born in this world to begin with?_

_My life has no purpose. No future. Nothing. It was all an empty void._

_Those were my last thoughts before I drifted off into deep slumber._

Yes. Now that I think back on it, I was pretty dense back then. Really, _really_ dense.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.

**I'm so sorry for this crappy chapter. My vocabulary totally blanked out on me that day. But I needed to get this out as soon as possible for the sake of my wonderful reviewers. I promise next chapter will be better. Much, much better. By the way, I loved all of your reviews! They really helped me sorta speed up my writing process. Love you all! **


	5. All This Time

**The Story of Us**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Chapter Five: All This Time...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

(Quick A/N: This story will no longer be written in two different point of views. At first, it was to tell you all what the two thought of each other, and now that you already know, obviously, it's time to make some changes, so it will be written as any other story.) 

The end of the school year was coming closer each passing day. It was currently the month of January. Only six more months of school left.

'Should I be happy?' Kagome asked herself as she walked up the stairs to reach her locker.

Usually, she would be jumping for joy to know that the school year was almost ending, but this year was different.

If school ended, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be here anymore as he would be attending college.

While Kagome continued to sort out her thoughts, she didn't notice that someone was walking towards her from the opposite direction.

It would seem that luck was not on her side today, for the person was also not paying attention. He appeared to be thinking as well.

Minutes later, papers were flying and two people were on the sitting on floor, dazed, no doubt caused by the impact.

"Ah, sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Kagome apologized repeatedly with her eyes closed and head bowed.

"It's alright, Kagome. Say, are you up for an errand?" the person asked.

Kagome brought her head up and blinked. "EH? Mr. Takashi? What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Now, now, you don't have to be _that_ surprised. I work here now!" he smiled as if he had been working here the whole time.

"I see," she responded, still confused over the whole matter. The rest of the conversation went on as such...

"Well? Are you up for it?"

"Eh?"

"The errand."

"Eh?" Now kagome seemed even more confused. Or clueless.

A sigh here. "I need someone to bring these papers to this address." Here, Mr. Takashi brought out a sheet of paper, neatly typed address and all.

"Hey, this is near my place! Sure! I'll do it!"

"I appreciate it."

"Anything for my favorite teacher!"

"You never change. Well, you should get going now!"

"Well then, see you tomorrow!"

With that, Kagome walked home, hands full of paper. Her only guide was the address she held between her fingers.

When she arrived, she was amazed by the sheer size of the mansion. Yes, mansion.

Moreover, she lived _right next door_, yet she _never_ noticed. How could this be? It's not like the mansion would appear out of nowhere and land on this very spot.

Ah, well, it's not time for that right now. Might as well get this over with.

Kagome took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

Minutes later, an elderly man opened the door.

"How may I help you, miss?" he asked.

"Umm...are you the owner of this house?" she responded with a question of her own.

"Oh, no. Please come in, I will call the master."

Once invited inside, Kagome couldn't help but observe every detail. Who would live in such an elaborate mansion?

Deciding that waiting quietly would be best, Kagome made herself comfortable on the couch.

Not too long after, she heard footsteps.

Not daring to turn around or face the owner of this magnificent residence, she only waited.

When she was sure the owner was sitting across from her, she dared to lift her head up.

"EH?" was the first thing that came out. Kagome had already said that word at least three times today.

Too many surprises in one day, I tell you.

"Why Kagome, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why you..." she seemed irritated at that very moment, then she burst out laughing just as suddenly and confessed,

"You know what the funny thing is? We lived right next to each other all this time, and I never knew!"

"Hn, neither did I."

"Well, here are your papers, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru."

"Why thank you, you may go."

Kagome continued to laugh. After awhile though, she stopped abruptly.

"You can come over to my place anytime you want, though it's not half as nice as your house. Well, see ya!"

When Sesshoumaru was sure she had left, he leaned back on the couch.

"All this time...all this time and I never realized...all that lost time...baka..." he sighed.

Back home, Kagome went over today's events.

"I can't believe I managed to kid around with Sesshoumaru and not get nervous at all. It seemed so natural..."

The next day...

"Is he here?"

"Where? Where?"

"Idiots! He likes ME!"

"No, ME!"

"ME!"

"Me, me, me!"

"Are you stupid? He will be MINE!"

"Shut up all of you! You're all plain Janes compared to me!"

"Back off! He's mine!"

"Go to HELL! He's mine!"

And so, it went on...and on...and on...

The crowd of female students awaited for their 'beloved' Sesshoumaru, blocking the entrance into the school building.

It seems that more and more girls were willing to take chances after they found that the rumors about him proved untrue, although...there weren't any rumors to begin with.

Once a student spotted Sesshoumaru coming towards their school, it was announced.

That alone arose squeals and screams and shouts of "I love you!" and "Marry me!" and "Let me kiss you!" and so on.

It was enough to make a full grown man yell out in frustration, but of course, Sesshoumaru kept his cool.

He walked right pass all the girls, without so much as a glance at them.

Upon entering, Sesshoumaru noticed there wasn't a soul in the building.

As he arrived at his locker though, he found it wasn't true.

Kagome was there. Conveniently, Sesshoumaru's locker was right across from Kagome's.

He whacked her on the head lightly with his hand.

As expected, she had quick reflexes and grabbed his hand.

"Alright, you..." she trailed off when she saw who it was.

"Sesshoumaru! Hi!"

As usual, Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

He continued to stare at her and for what reason, she didn't know. Until he spoke, that is...

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Eh? Ah! Sorry!" she gave an awkward laugh.

"Well, I have class now! Byeee!"

"What a strange girl," Sesshoumaru looked as his hand and smiled.

Maybe this school year woudn't be so bad afterall.

(I'm going to skip to the climax of the story.)

February 14. Valentine's Day.

It had been a month since Kagome and Sesshoumaru found out they were neighbors.

They even visited each other more often, if just to enjoy the presence of the other.

Today was the day, Kagome decided. Today was the day she would confess her feelings.

But of course, some other people got to him before she did, to put it bluntly. (Sweatdrop)

Luckily for her though, Sesshoumaru rejected every one of them.

Just before lunch, Kagome innocently tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder and whispered, "Same location," before walking off as if nothing happened.

At lunchtime, the two met near the cherry blossom trees.

"Ehh...umm...Sesshoumaru! Uhh..."

He waited patiently for what she had to say.

"This is for you!" Kagome shoved a heart shaped box into his hands before he could react and quickly turned away.

Sesshoumaru decided there was more to it and opened the box. On the inside of the cover, in bold pink letters, it said, "I love you" in cursive text.

"Kagome, I thought you would do better than this," he joked.

"I was expecting some stuttering and whatnot."

"Alright, alright! I understand!" she took a deep breath...

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome confessed and had surprisingly become serious.

"Well, took you long enough," he smiled.

That got her attention. "Hmm?"

He gave her a quick, yet pleasant, kiss.

"You're not normal."

"Neither are you. Girls are suppose to stutter when they confess."

They blinked at each other and burst out laughing.

After that, they were known as the most popular couple in school.

* * *

Vocabulary:

-baka: Idiot, stupid.

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.

**I bet you all thought that Kagome collided with Sesshoumaru, right? Heh. Got you there. Anyway, I loved all your reviews! I had even more for last chapter than any other chapters! I wanna huggles you all! Thank you so much! **

**Answers to some questions I remembered at the last minute:**

**Will Kouga be in this story? Sorry to all you Kouga fans, but no. I have no intention of bringing him up in this story. Sorry! **

**Why isn't Kagome popular if so many guys drooled over her? She doesn't want to be. You don't have to be popular for people to like you.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story so far as I have enjoyed writing it. At first, I was going to stop it and save the Valentine's Day thing for next chapter, but what the heck. Maybe three more chapters until this story is completed. Maybe.**

**And I'm sorry for the OOCness! But it was necessary. Heh. Can you blame me? Well, Ja ne!**


	6. Endings

**The Story of Us**

By: Inu-Tenshi

Chapter Six: Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

As it was said, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were the most popular couple in the whole school.

However, that didn't stop girls from obsessing over Sesshoumaru, nor did it stop guys from pining for Kagome.

You can easily understand that although they were a popular couple, they weren't really approved of.

Girls were envied Kagome, guys cursed Sesshoumaru.

The whole school decided then and there to set up a plan in order to test if they were worthy for one another.

In the school yard, the girls caught Sesshoumaru alone and proceeded to start their plan.

A Kagome look alike stepped out of the bushes and clung onto Sesshoumaru's arm.

The girls in hiding twitched. Although they envied the look alike, they had to deal with it.

A startled Sesshoumaru turned to look at "Kagome".

She smiled up at him, expecting a smile in return. Instead, a light frown marred his features.

"How can I help you?"

Surprised that the plan failed so quickly, she tried to make an excuse, pretending that she wasn't impersonating Kagome.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know where you got you clothes. You see, I have to design something for a play and your material is just right."

"It is made by my personal tailor."

She sweatdropped. This guy was rich. "Oh. Thanks. Bye."

The look alike got away from there as quick as possible. At least he didn't find out. She pulled of her wig and changed her clothing.

Elsewhere, someone about the same height as Sesshoumaru got ready to play his part.

He wore a wig and had the exact same clothing Sesshoumaru had been wearing today.

He cleared his throat and tried to copy Sesshoumaru's voice. Once he did, he casually walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome."

She turned to look at him, smile in place.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

The guy inwardly grinned. It was working.

"Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I already have a date with someone."

"Wait, you're cheating on me?"

"I can't be 'cheating' on you since we aren't dating to begin with."

The guy put on a confused expression, still acting.

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome still had that smile on her face.

"You're a very good actor. You should join the school play."

Then she walked away.

Both the boys and the girls met back in the school building.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled at all."

"Same here with Kagome."

The whole group sighed. They had to accept that they lost.

Back outside, Sesshoumaru and Kagome met up at one point.

"So you want to skip the rest of school today?"

"I was just thinking that. I'm tired."

"Did something happen?"

"No. You?"

"No."

There eyes met and they grinned. They already knew.

For the rest of the school year, no one bothered the two.

Everyone knew, _they didn't have a chance in hell._

"And that was what happened basically." Kagome explained.

"Oooh. So that's how you two got to be together? That's sooo romantic." One of Kagome's friends sighed.

Kagome smiled. It sure was romantic, in a very "different" way.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you have any questions regarding this chapter/story, for example, things that confuse you or things you don't understand, please, feel free to ask me.

The plot of this story is created through my own imagination. There is absolutely no stealing, using, or borrowing unless you have been granted permission by myself.

To answer the question: Why aren't the other characters (Sango, Shippo, etc...) in this story?

**I included Inuyasha in the first chapter, I think. But since the title is "The Story of Us", it's only about Sesshoumaru and Kagome.**

A note: **THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! **Chapter 5 was supposed to be the last one since it's impossible to write any more, but I promised this one and I didn't want to disappoint my readers, even if it was short.

**Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
